(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-saving switch controller for hand-held electric appliance, and more particularly to one that enables the appliance to work only when required.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, due to the rapid advances made in electronic industry and materials, a variety of new types of electronic parts and manufacturing technologies have successfully been developed, which significantly reduce the manufacturing cost and effectively improve features and qualities of electric appliances. Besides, the continuous improvement of manufacturing technology of semi-conductor make it possible to manufacture miniature products of semi-conductor, which have replaced conventional electronic devices and enable the electric appliances to be more compact and more convenient to the consumers. Nowadays, electric appliances of high performances and lower prices, such as wireless mouse, have already become affordable for the general consumers. However, most of the electronic appliances used in our daily lives, e.g., flash light, electric razor, wireless mouse, PDA and other electric appliances, are powered by cells, which will cause some disadvantages, such as mass consumption of cells, environment contamination made by used-up cells, and extra expenses on buying cells. Therefore, how to reduce the cell consumption becomes an impending problem, which needs to be solved in the electronic industry.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a power-saving switch control mechanism for hand-held electric appliance. To achieve the purpose, a sensor is provided to the holding portion on a hand-held electric appliance to detect the approaching hand of user. A control circuit connected to a switch is provided in the electric appliance. Said switch is further connected to a cell, said cell is then connected to an amplifier and in turn said amplifier is connected to the sensor. The cell is used to supply power required by the amplifier and sensor. Once the hand of an user touches the holding portion of the electronic appliance, the sensor will continuously transmit activating signals to the switch after detecting the approaching hand. The activating signal enables the switch to enter into a close-circuit status. After that, the cell starts to supply power to the control circuit of the electric appliance to make the mechanism thereof become active.
Another aspect of the present invention is to disable the sensor from transmitting the activating signal to the switch when the sensor fails to detect the hand clearing away from the holding portion on the electric appliance. The switch returns to an open-circuit status in order for the cell to stop supplying power to the control circuit, and stop the operation of the electric appliance accordingly.